Trip to the Park
by EternalBlackNight
Summary: One Chapter Fanfic about Hinote, Autumn, Flash and the YYH Boys going to the park, better than it sounds. Please R&R! COMPLETE!


Eternal: Alright, so I decided to put Journey for the Silver Phoenix Crystal on hold, so I could write a short 1 chapter fanfic.

Touya: Yep, so... I hope you like it.

Eternal: So do I, I really am going to put hard work into this, I want it to be the longest chapter so far, even though it's a 1 chapter fanfic. Erm... Touya, could you do the disclaimer?

Touya: --; I guess so... Eternal does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any person/place/thing from it. He also does not own Flash or Lioness, who belong to Winter -iel -o -burzum, or Autumn and Harmony, who belong to Dreamchasereternity.

Eternal: I do however own Hinote and Vladimir. On with the fanfic!

* * *

A young boy around the age of 15 had just woken up. He climbed out of bed, and turned on the monitor to his computer. "Nope, nobody is ever online this early." He sighed, as he went to take a shower. On the way to the bathroom he tripped over numerous things, including a rather large stuffed animal, a boombox, and his dog Tundra. The boy had short brown hair. He was about the same height as Yusuke Urameshi, a friend of his. He had hazel eyes, and wore glasses. He took his shower, and got dressed. He put on a black long sleeved shirt with the picture of a grey squirrel on the front named Foamy. (I do not own Foamy or Neurotically Yours, but I wish I did...) The squirrel had a menacing look on his face. And had a town image in the background behind him. Above the squirrel it said, "Do Not Anger the Master Foamy." Along the right sleeve it said, "Foamy", and along the left sleeve it said, "The Squirrel." He also put on black baggy pants that were two sizes two big, and held it up with a black studded belt. He also wore black steel toe boots. Suddenly the phone rang, "Door!" screamed the boy.

He answered the phone, it was his friend Autumn.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Autumn..."

"Oh yeah, sure... you're house?"

"Alright, be there shortly, see you there!"

Just then Touya walked into the room, "Who was that Hinote?"

"Oh, it was Autumn, I'd tell you if you got a call." Hinote answered.

"Ah, well i'm gonna go upstairs."

"You know, you really should get your own phone..." Hinote replied.

Touya sighed and walked upstairs to his room. Touya had recently moved in with Hinote, for lack of places to stay.

Hinote had to walk down to his friend Autumn's house. Once he got there, he knocked on the door and heard a faint scream.

"Phone!" screamed a voice from inside.

A girl about the same age as Hinote opened the door. She was a bit shorter than Shuichi Minamino, another friend of there's. She had dark brown, almost black hair that went a little bit passed her shoulders. She also had blue eyes. She was wearing black cat ears on her head. She wore a black T-shirt that said in white words, "I've gone to find myself, If I come back before I return, keep me here." She was wearing blue jeans, and blue and clear shoes.

"Hinote!" screamed the girl, as she glomped him.

"Can't...breathe... need... air...." Hinote managed to get out.

"Autumn, sit!" Shouted a voice familiar voice from behind.

"Aww, Kurama! You're know fun!" Autumn said, clinging to his leg.

Just then a third girl walked into the room. She had long black-layered hair that went down past her chest with silver bangs that were pulled back with a pin. She had five earrings in each of her somewhat pointed ears (almost like a half elf). She wore a pair of black shorts that reached down to below her knee and were outlined in pink with stars sewn into them. Along her waist was a stud belt. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said, "Do not disturb, disturbed enough already," in white lettering. Along her arms were a bunch of different colored sex bracelets and a punch of rings was on her fingers. (Taken from Winter -iel -o -burzum's fanfic "Ye Olde Yu Yu") She glared at Autumn with her golden eyes.

"Autumn, what did I tell you? Get off the floor, it's dirty!" The girl yelled.

"Yes sir!" Yelled Autumn, standing up and saluting her. "...I mean... Ma'am."

The girl rolled her eyes and walked over to Hinote.

"Took you long enough to get here."

"I'm sorry Flash, but I **_was_** walking!" Hinote yelled.

"Excuses, excuses." Flash muttered.

"So, what exactly did you want to see me for anyway?" Hinote asked.

"The ningens wanted to see a movie." Flash replied.

"And so... we have to go along with them?" Hinote asked.

"You don't trust Yusuke and Kuwabara alone do you!? They'll murder eachother!" Kurama shouted.

"Wait... I missed the part where Kuwabara dying was a bad thing..."

Kurama sighed and walked into Autumn's room.

"They're here!?" Hinote asked, surpised.

"No shit sherlock." Flash replied.

The teens walked out of the kitchen (which is the room you walk into from the door), down the hall, into Autumn's room. Here they all sat down. Yusuke and Hinote grabbed the bottom bunk, Hiei and Flash grabbed the top bunk, Autumn and Kurama on the chairs by the computer, and Kuwabara got the floor.

"So... what movie are we going to see?" Hinote asked.

"They haven't decided yet." Flash answered.

"Yes we have we're going to see The Staircase Within!" Kuwabara yelled.

"No we're going to see History of the Science Teacher!" Argued Yusuke.

"Okay, both those movies are lame... we're not going to the movies." Flash stated.

"Then where are we going?!" asked Kuwabara and Yusuke in unison.

"We're going to the World Domination Weekly mee..." Flash started.

"No... we're not." Interrupted Hinote.

"Then where are we going?!" Flash screamed.

"Anou..."

"I've got an idea!" shouted Autumn.

"What is it?"

"Well, why don't we all go down to the park where we all met?" answered Autumn.

"That's a great idea!" Kurama nodded.

"Yay!" Autumn shouted proudly.

So, the seven of them all went down to the park where they met.

"I'm tired of walking, can we rest?" whined Yusuke.

"No baka, we're almost there." Hinote yelled.

"But i'm tired, and i'm hungry." Yusuke continued.

"Rarr! Now **I'M** hungry!" Hinote shouted.

**At the park.**

Hinote, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all attacked the man going around selling food to people.

"Give me your food random food peddler!" shouted Hinote.

"It's MY food!" Yusuke argued.

"No guys... it's mine." Kuwabara said stupidly.

Hinote bashed Kuwabara over the head with a shiny frying pan that magically appeared out of nowhere. Kuwabara fell down with swirls for eyes.

"Why don't you just split the food?" Kurama suggested.

"Baka ningens." Replied Hiei.

"He spoke!" Hinote shouted, shocked. "I believe that was his first line in this entire chapter, and it wasn't 'Hn.' this is amazing!"

(Director: -bashes head against desk- I can't take them anymore! They don't follow the script! Not in ANY story! Where did we get them!? WHY ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!

Hinote: Aww, the director's going crazy.

Autumn: Yay! )

"You see that? You upset the director!" Yusuke shouted.

"Can we get on with it!?" Shouted Kurama.

"Oh, yeah sorry... erm... where were we?" asked Hinote laughing nervously.

"Hiei just said, 'Baka Ningens'" replied Kurama.

"Oh right... Ahem!" Hinote attacked Yusuke and knocked him out. "I told you it was my food." Hinote said, before doing a victory dance.

"And you consider them friends?" laughed Hiei at the thought.

"Yeah, they're not that bad Hiei... you just have to get used to them." Kurama replied.

Autumn suddenly perked up, "Glomp cute animal sense... but where is the cute animal!?" shouted Autumn in confusement. "There!" she screamed, pointing at a random squirrel! "SQUIRREL!!!!!!" Autumn ran over to the squirrel and glomped it.

"I think you're killing it Autumn." Flash pointed out.

"No! The poor squirrel! Must give it CPR!" Autumn performed CPR on the squirrel before it got up and ran away. "Another cute animal saved, thanks to Autumn!" she shouted proudly.

Hinote, Flash, Kurama, and Hiei sweat dropped.

Yusuke randomly awoke out of nowhere. "What!? WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE FOOD!?" Yusuke screamed in horror.

"He did it!" Hinote shouted, pointing at the unconscious Kuwabara.

"You bastard!" yelled Yusuke as he attacked the, still unconscious, Kuwabara.

Hinote, Autumn, and Flash sweat dropped.

"Baka Ningen! He's unconscious!" yelled Hiei.

"What!? You mean you lied to me?" questioned Yusuke.

"Yeah, I was protecting Autumn." Hinote nodded."HEY!" Autumn began chasing Hinote around the park in circles, "Get back here!! ....rabbit!" Autumn's attention was randomly taken by a cute little rabbit hopping along about four feet away.

Hinote took this as a chance to get away and joined back up with the rest of the group.

"Where's Autumn?" Kurama asked.

"She's on the other side of the lake, watching a bunny hop around." Hinote nodded.

"Well, then i'll do this for her." Flash said, as she grabbed her metal pipe and bashed Hinote over the head with it.

"Ow! Do you not realize that hurts!?" Hinote screamed.

"No, I thought it tickled." She said, rolling her eyes.

Autumn came running out of nowhere in the complete opposite direction she was in. "Kurama!!!" She screamed, glomping him.

Kurama being used to this just held out his hands and hugged her. "Where were you Autumn? I was worried."

"Chasing a bunny!" She said happily.

Everyone besides Kuwabara who was still unconscious and Autumn fell anime style.

The group then left the park and went back to Autumn's house.

**At Autumn's House**

"I had a fun time today." Hinote said happily.

"Yeah me too..." Autumn responded.

"Yeah it was quite fun..." Yusuke agreed.

"Hn." responded Hiei.

"Well, I guess we should go, have a nice night Autumn." Kurama said, sweetly.

"Alright, you too Kurama, Flash is staying the night so, don't worry about her." Autumn stated.

"Alright... for some reason, I think we're missing something...." Hinote quickly replied.

**At the Park**

"Hello? Guys? Hello!? This isn't funny! Anybody there!? Hello!?" Kuwabara's calls were heard throughout the night by people by the park.

A random man was heard screaming from a distance, "SHUT UP!!!" and a shoe was flung at Kuwabara, knocking him unconscious again.

**Back at Autumn's**

"Gah, i'm sure it's nothing important... wait a second... FLASH!!! GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET!!!" Hinote screamed.

"What!?" Yusuke checked and realized his pocket was missing also. "Flash!"

"Haha! Finder's keepers! Besides it's time for you to go! Bye!" shouted Flash pushing everyone out the door, and locking it.

* * *

Eternal: So how was it? Did you like it?

Touya: REVIEW OR ELSE!

.::Credits Roll::.


End file.
